Transcendant Pig Short Stories
by Transcendant Pig
Summary: a melee of short stories i cooked up in a microwave.
1. The Icecream Scooper 1

Okay...here's the deal...i will be writing my series of short stories with a form of chapters...or whatever...if say the story will be continued it will go say like ice cream scooper 1, ice cream scooper 2 and so on until it is finished....with that done lets get onto the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon nor the characters of sailor moon....blah blah blah...noko takeuchi.....blah blah blah......lawyers......blah blah blah.......sued. so you must understand why i need a disclaimer......how was that???? did i do alright??? oh well...never know till the reviews start coming in..so as everyone loves to say... read and review please!!!!!!  
  
  
  
my first short story coming up next is....none other than....The Ice Cream Scooper.....with the devious Andrew who has a camera handy at the least likely moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~The Ice Cream Scooper~* By: Transcendant Pig  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*At the Crown Arcade*  
  
"Hey Andrew!"  
  
Andrew turned to see a cheerful looking blond carry what looked to be a very heavy backpack.  
  
"Oh, hey Serena. How was your day?"  
  
"Oh just terrible, I got tons of homework and my backpack is killing me."  
  
"Well Meatball head I'd be happy to help you." Spoke a new voice.  
  
"No thanks Darien and PLEASE CALL ME SERENA!"  
  
"Sure thing.Meatball head."  
  
"Jerk"  
  
*Andrew's thoughts on the matter? Let's find out!!!*  
  
'I am so sick and tired of this happening.day in and day out.they come in and fight..if only I could get them alone together they could work out their difference' ~Andrew's eyes light up with a plan~  
  
"Hey Serena come here.you too Darien." Andrew spoke while grabbing both their arms and dragging them to the back of the arcade where there was a large steel door with a lock on it. He then handed both Darien and Serena an ice cream scooper.  
  
Darien looked at the scooper and said, "What's this for?"  
  
"To scoop ice cream." Stated Andrew mater-of-factly, "I need you guys to help me by choosing the flavor for the milkshake flavor of the day. All you have to do is take a little out of a tub, taste it, if you like it bring it out and give it to me."  
  
"You mean, I get to eat ice cream?" said Serena with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Wohoo!" Andrew smiled at that and took out a key, then her went over and unlocked the door. After doing all that he said, "After you get inside I will have to shut the door so the cold air doesn't come out."  
  
"Sure Andrew." Said Darien.  
  
Serena and Darien walked in, then the door was shut and locked. Serena didn't notice because she was staring at the rows upon rows of tubs of ice cream. Darien didn't notice because he was staring at Serena who was staring at the rows upon rows of tubs of ice cream.  
  
'Man, she sure is cute'  
  
Serena dropped her backpack and was well into her first tub when she realized that Darien was still standing there.  
  
"Aren't you going to have some it's really good!"  
  
"I don't think you're supposed to eat half the tub of ice cream."  
  
"Well Mr. I'm So Smart, I have it all figured out. I'll finish this one and then take only one scoop from the same flavor then take it out to Andrew."  
  
Darien had nothing to say to this so he roamed among the rows upon rows of tubs of ice cream. Finally spotting his favorite he moved towards it.  
  
'Yummm.Moca Choca Latee' (It figures you know.he drinks tons and tons of coffee)  
  
He removed the lid and took a big scooper-full when he heard a shriek. Turning around he saw Serena struggling to open the door while holding a very large tub of Black Cherry. Darien put the Moca Choca Latee on the floor and walked over to Serena.  
  
"Let me help you with that."  
  
Serena released the door of her death-grip and Darien tried his. But alas, he too failed to open the door.  
  
Serena's eyes quivered as she said, "Andrew must have forgotten to tell us it locked when it shut so now we're gonna freeze and die!"  
  
"Serena, it's okay we won't die"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, not really because I'm starting to get really cold."  
  
"We will live because I have everything we need",said Serena with confidence.  
  
"You what?" sputtered Darien  
  
"You heard me.well in case you don't believe me I have a back pack full of all the necessities to have a good time. I only 'pretend' to have school work in it as an excuse to carry around all my junk food, my practical food, emergency aid kit, my blanket.you know.stuff you might need in a crisis."  
  
Shock registered on Darien's features as he said, "Since when have you decided to be prepared for anything?"  
  
"Well it was around the time the youmas started attacking" replied Serena, "I just didn't want to be stuck under a building only to die and hour before the workers found my body."  
  
"Geez, you're a lot smarter than anyone gives you credit for Meatball head."  
  
"Thanks, now lets see if we can get warm because I'm kinda frozen too!"  
  
Serena went over to her backpack and unzipped it. It really is quite amazing at all the things she could fit into a backpack. She cried out in delight as she unearthed one thermos and then another. Tossing one to Darien she said, "Here catch."  
  
Darien caught it and opened it only to smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Since when do you drink coffee?"  
  
"Well, it's just in case I run out of hot cocoa and need some thing hot to drink."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serena was once again rummaging through her backpack when she jumped up with something small and pink in her hand then made the sign for victory "V" said Serena in triumph.  
  
Serena turned it on and frowned. Darien could have sworn he heard her mutter, "I knew I shouldn't have waited all those hours just for a gumball machine."  
  
She hurriedly called Andrew and the phone call went something like this:  
  
A: "Hello, Crown Arcade, Andrew speaking." S: "Andrew get your butt over to this freezer and open it!" A: "I'm sorry Serena but I promised myself I wouldn't." S: "Well why not?" A: "Because you and Darien need to work out your differences, when that has happened call me back." S: "But Andrew I can't, my battery is almost-  
  
--dead."  
  
"So what did Andrew say?" asked Darien with a look on his face that told him he knew exactly what had been said.  
  
"Only that he locked us up on purpose to intentionally try to get us to work out our differences and to call him back when that happened.the only problem is that my phones dead."  
  
"Oh" stated Darien as he took the blanket she was offering him. "Won't you get cold?"  
  
"Huh? Ohhh. No. I forgot to tell you that I have a sleeping bag in case I wanted to sleep over and didn't have a chance to go home.besides if you get colder we can share."  
  
"Serena, why are you being so nice to me if you hate me?"  
  
Serena looked up with surprise and said, "I don't hate you."  
  
"You don't?" asked Darien incredulously.  
  
"Did I ever say I did?" questioned Serena.  
  
"No, it's just that I thought you might because I always teased you so much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Serena.I'm sorry I tease you so much."  
  
"That's okay Darien."  
  
"No it's not, I should never have started. It's just that I was afraid that you'd get to close."  
  
"What do you mean Darien?"  
  
"I like you Serena. I like you a lot. If something ever happened to you I would feel terrible."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
As Darien spoke his affirmation he felt the urge to kiss her. It was then that he decided that it wouldn't be such a terrible thing to give into this urge. His lips were scant inches away when.  
  
"Moca Choca Latee?"  
  
He started as he saw a scooper-full of ice cream in front of his face.  
  
"Uh.sure, my favorite." Said Darien hopeful that she hadn't realized he had just tried to kiss her.  
  
"Really?" said Serena with surprise, "Same here."  
  
Then and there the war of who could eat the most ice cream began. Of course Serena won.but decided against eating more after getting brain freeze at least a dozen times.  
  
Serena and Darien decided to go to sleep so the sat together against the wall with both the blanket and sleeping bag over them. Just as Darien was about to fall asleep he heard Serena speak:  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Ye-. Darien was cut off as Serena pressed her lips to his.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until the heard the snap and flash of a camera. They both looked up to see Andrew with the devil's grin on his face and a portable camera in his hands.  
  
"This picture will go nicely on my website."  
  
At hearing this Serena turned pale and said, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"wouldn't I?" replied Andrew with a devilish glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
*~THE END~*  
  
I really hope you liked it.please forgive the typos...If I made any I didn't mean to.hope you liked it!!!!  
  
Next time look for ..dum dum dum...the one the only.Sophisticated Swordmatser...  
  
I bet you all want a little preview.fat chance.thank fully I will post it within the week.isn't that nice!..Also.I know I posted it before so that's why it came first.I will get to the good stuff next. Wohoo!! 


	2. Sophisticated Swordmaster 1

Hello and welcome to an all new chapter..I don't quite know how it will go because the story is not yet finished.I might switch it back and forth between another story called the snowballs come raining down.of course that one is not finished either, so you might get confused..but I, of course will label them in the place were you go to for the clicky-thing-new- chappie-thing..  
  
So without further adieu..I guess the first chapter of sophisticated swordmaster.but first I must not forget the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon and never most likely will.a few characters, such as Mistress, Sensei, and the boy who almost gets his head chopped off.are figments of my imagination and are therefore mine..yay for me.there will also be a parrot named funny bones later on.(name in request of my sisters.totally not my idea).anyways.on with the story!  
  
Sophisticated Swordmaster  
  
By Transcendant Pig  
  
~Serena's P.O.V.~  
  
I pouted and lowered my sword point and decided to speak: "Are we done for today Sensei?"  
  
Sensei gasped in breath and replied, "Yes, I don't think I can continue. I grow old and have taught you everything I know.basically. However, in order to improve your skills you should have newer, younger opponents to challenge."  
  
"What are you talking about Sensei?"  
  
Sensei had finally calmed his breathing and answered, "As you may know, I have a friend in Tokyo who has a training hall similar to this one. She specializes in sword fighting. I also feel it would be good if you stayed there because you would get good practice."  
  
I had been quiet throughout his little speech.  
  
"Well?",Sensei quieried, "Do you want to go or not?"  
  
"Of course I'd love to go, thanks so muchfor this opportunity Sensei, you're the best!"  
  
"Well, assuming you wouldlove to go I have already booked you a ticket and you leave tomorrow. I have notified my friend and she would be glad to have you."  
  
"T-t-t-tomorrow?.but I don't have much time, I need to pack, I need to do my laundry, I need t-, oh Sensei, I'm gonna miss you so much!".of course I said this while bounding across the room and giving him a hug.  
  
"Of that I am sure, for I will miss you too, Serena" Sensei replied, once again gasping for breath, but this time from the hug, "Be sure to practice your staff before you leave, and don't forget to pack your weapons."  
  
"Of course Sensei."  
  
I bowed, then ran up to Sensei giving him one last hug, and left before I decided I wouldn't go.  
  
Sensei stared after her fleeting form and thought, (while still gasping):  
  
*She's a good kid but a bit rough on the hugs*  
  
What will happen next?.Well, since this is so short, I guess I shall have to continue.the next part is about, surprise surprise Darien.  
  
  
  
Darien's P.O.V.  
  
I sighed as a finished my little "duel", in the Mistress's training hall. It had been too easy.  
  
*I want my skills to be challenged*, thought Darien as he walked out side into the cool air.  
  
(Little does he know his wish will be granted.also the Mistress kept Serena's coming here a secret, because, I don't know.)  
  
"THUMP"  
  
Darien hit the sidewalk as he crashed into a.something. He paused as he realized he heard a girl start apologizing. Then tried to keep his fit of giggles to himself.  
  
"I am so sor-.." the girl broke off as she saw Darien 'trying' to contain his laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" the girl demanded.  
  
"Nothing," replied Darien, "Besides the fact that you look like a Meatball Head."  
  
The girl boiled up in anger but said nothing.  
  
Darien, not realizing she was keeping the anger inside and, thought she was very cute when a little mad, decided to tease her a little more.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to apologize?"  
  
"Apologize for what? being insulted?" the girl spat out.  
  
"Well, since you won't apologize and I wouldn't think twice about it," Darien paused as he finally registered the fact that the girl was carrying a sword, staff and numerous daggers, "Why don't we have a little duel. Whoever wins has to apologize?"  
  
"Sounds good, but, if I win you have to call me Serena and be my slave for a week, not to mention apologize for running into me."  
  
"Well then, to even the odds, you have to apologize and be my slave for a week, if you loose" countered Darien.  
  
"Fine, when do we start?" quieried Serena.  
  
"Is now a good time?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
They both walked inside the Mistress's training hall, as if in a silent agreement. Serena then walked over to the Mistress and asked, "Mistress, may my friend and I have a duel? We wish to see who is the better."  
  
"Of course Serena, that's what you came here for" stated the Mistress, noting that Serena and Darien did not act like friends, in the least.  
  
"Thank you Mistress."  
  
Serena walked over to where Darien was warming up, and also started warming up, after of course, taking off her sword, staff and dagger, excepting the hidden ones under her sleeves.  
  
"Ready to start?" she asked after performing a few quick flips to limber up.  
  
"Yeah, okay if we use swords?"  
  
"Fine here."  
  
Mistress's P.O.V.  
  
I watched as they stretched and as the decided to use swords. That was when I decided this would be an interesting duel to watch. For the first time in what seemed like ages I tuned out the rest of the duels to concentrate fully on the one about to start before me. This, was going to be good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay well, that's all for this chapter. I don't want to use up all the story that I do have at the moment. Stay tuned next time for a bit of snowballs come raining. I'm sure that you will enjoy it emensely. Oh and please review.it really helps knowing what you think of my stories.besides.I might make it so I have to get a certain amount of reviews for each chapter.ohhh.maybe.we will see how many I get for this chapter. Have fun and hang loose.the next chapter will be out in a week or so. 


	3. Snowballs Come Flying 1

Hey minna.time for another chapter of..Transcendant Pig Short Stories. On todays agenda we have a story call Snowballs come raining. At the end is a very cheesy ending which is not the real ending so pay no attention to it what-so-ever..unless you want to.like I said it is very cheesy. If you want a different ending (I already plan to have a better one) you can comment on it or.whatever.like yah..so.here is your standard disclaimer..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...blah blah blah...Naoko Takeuchi...blah blah blah...manga and anime..blah blah blah..if wishes could come true..blah blah blah...  
  
Ok..onto the story...  
  
  
  
Snowballs Come Flying  
  
By Transcendant Pig  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena paused thought fully outside the Crown Arcade, standing in the snow that came down just last night. Then, all of a sudden, Serena got the evilest grin on her face and the evilest glint in her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, (once again with the thens and all of a suddens.sorry)she scooped up a handful of snow and crept up to the doors of the Crown Arcade.  
  
When she came near enough for the door to slide open, she was quick as a bunny. She had thrown her snowball, with an accuracy that no one could match as she ducked behind a row of Sailor V games.  
  
"THWACK"  
  
The person who got hit, scooped up the snow that he could, and made a some-what smaller, but still effective snowball. He of course, had seen the flash of gold hair and decided it was time for a little payback. Then he called out ready to aim.  
  
"Meatball Head, I know it was you," (do you know who she hit now?), "You can stop hiding."  
  
Serena slowly got up, not expecting what came next.  
  
"THWACK"  
  
Serena fell down with the force, and sat up slowly, with snow dripping off her face.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that you jerk."mumbled Serena.  
  
That was when Andrew decided to step in.  
  
"Ah ah ah", said Andrew like he was scolding little children, "No "throwing" snowballs in the arcade." (notice the quote/whatever marks around the word throwing!)  
  
Serena suddenly had an idea and gathered up the snow pretending to brush it off. Then she stood and headed towards the counter, with a nice little snowball, soon to be an ice ball in her hand.  
  
"Fine, you win" "but not for long," Serena continued the sentence in her mind, as she plopped down on a stool. "Can I have a hot chocolate to go please?"  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Serena had just enough time to sneek a quick peak at Darien's shirt was tucked in, before Andrew came back with a cup and lid in hand.  
  
'Perfect'  
  
"Here you go."said Andrew, setting the cup on the counter.  
  
"Thanks Andrew" replied Serena moving her hand forward as if to pick up the cup. But, quickly, so quickly that not even she saw, she slipped the smallish-mediumish snowball, now iceball, down Darien's shirt, and picked up her drink and headed towards the door.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
Serena was chuckling as she turned around to see a now furiously wriggling Darien trying to get the ice ball out of his shirt.  
  
"You should blame Andrew" stated Serena, clutching at her stomach in laughter, "He said no "THROWING" snowballs."  
  
Darien then got his evil glint and grin, on his face and in his eyes as he said, "Four o'clock, outside the Crown Arcade, bring your friends, and I'll bring mine."  
  
"Deal" said Serena as she turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
ACKKKKKK... I'm sorry but I can't continue.. The next fake ending is too corny, which I just realized as I read through it once more.. Sooooo I am going to post this and wait till the next time for snowballs come raining's turn, comes around..sorry but I just can't!!!! it's just tooo corny..oh well. might as well!!!  
  
  
  
Now onto the fake ending.blah blah blah.  
  
~4:00~  
  
"I can't wait for this snowball fight to start-girls against boys, we're gonna cream them" stated Chad.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, have you ever seen Serena and her friends in a snowball fight?" asked Greg.  
  
"I have, in fact, I wouldn't be here if there weren't five of us to take them on" said Andrew.  
  
"I came to see what they could dish out" stated Ken.  
  
"Serena and her friends will pay" stated Darien.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"According to my calculations, we have a good chance of winning" stated Amy.  
  
"Why's that Ames?"  
  
"Well Lita, since we have become scouts we have become better attuned to physical challenges. In other words, our aiming and strength are excellent."  
  
"That's right Amy, we are gonna pulvarize those cute guys and shove them out the window" said Mina joining the conversation, while standing in her little "v for victory pose".  
  
Just then, Raye stormed in and said, "Meat ball head, I just heard wht you had gotten us into from Chad."  
  
"That's right Raye" said Serena calmly, "this is payback time, and I will personally cream that stupid arrogant jerk into submission."  
  
"Well Meatball Brains, you better count me in for a fighting chance."  
  
"Damn, we're gonna be late."  
  
"Well it's your fault, you had to take your time gathering us together."  
  
Of course, Serena was rushing out the door by the end of her exclamation and was too far away to hear what Raye said. When Raye realized that she was talking to empty air, she turned around to talk to the others, all she saw was the wall and some cushions where they had sat. When she turned back aound she saw their fleeting forms, rapidly disappearing.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Raye as she went streaking after them.  
  
Serena halted in her dash so fast that Mina bumped into her, Amy into Mina, and Lita into Amy. Raye was the last starw, or rather, last body.  
  
There was a humongous crash when Raye toppled into Lita. The all crashed down into a big pile, with a very unfortunate Meatball head at the very bottom.  
  
The guys were trying not to laugh but failed horribly. At the sound of their chuckling, everyone, excepting Serena, burst out laughing until tears rolled. When all the laughing stopped they started untangling themselves with the guys helping a different girl.  
  
Chad helped Raye, Ken helped Lita, Greg helped Amy, Andrew helped Mina, and guess who was left to help who. That's right, Darien was to help Serena.  
  
But, there was a problem. She wasn't breathing. He, wanting to be a good doctor, did CPR.  
  
(This is getting very corny I know..I'm very sorry, and I can't say it gets better.oh well must get on with this fake ending.by the way.the reason why it's not the real ending is because it's so cheesy and corny.)  
  
The others couldn't really see and thought he had gone crazy, so they went inside the Crown Arcade for some nice hot chocolate.  
  
Suddenly there was a fit of coughing. Serena was alive after all. Even though, Darien hadn't told the others that Serena had been dead, he didn't care because, Serena was alive and he was so happy he could have kissed her, which of course, being the stupid arrogant fool that he is, is what he did.  
  
It seemed to last forever, but it didn't, (Thank god!), and by the end of it Darien was apologizing profusely.  
  
"Serena, I'm so sorry, it's just, I'm so happy that your alive and.." Darien paused as he looked down at Serena, to see her smiling up at him, "..are you okay?".  
  
Serena blushed and adverted her eyes as she spoke and said, "I'm fine, in fact, better than fine." As she stopped there she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and said, "You're also a very good kisser." Of course she looked down afraid to see his reaction.  
  
Darien was, to put it plainly, was shocked. Then he decided it was an opportune time to kiss her again and did so.  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
  
  
It is too cheesy for me, but maybe not for you.I hope you liked it.but, there will never be any cheesy/corny "I love you" scenes in my stories.I just can't stand them!!!!  
  
Well.look for the next addition to Sophisticated Swordmaster next time!!!!  
  
And please remember to review!!! Reviews make me happy.just like chocolate, and candy, and hot chocolate. 


	4. Sophisticated Swordmaster 2

All right everyone.here is another addition to my thingummy. I have decided to update Sophisticated Swordmaster.it gets kinda corny but it's so little that I can deal with it without saying Oh God Let It End! I still have no clue how Snowballs Come Flying is gonna really end, I haven't really been writing.I kinda have to finish reading 10 books, 3 movies not to mention 2 comic books.and my bead bracelet.so you can see I have a tight schedule. That part of the reason why I'm updating S.S. (Sophisticated Swordmaster). It actually has some that I can update. So.without futher adieu.I give you.(pause for special effects).the next.(pause for special effects).chapter of.(pause for special effects).Sophisticated Swordmaster!  
  
  
  
  
  
(excerpt from last time)  
  
Mistress's P.O.V.  
  
I watched as they stretched and as they decided to use swords. That was when I decided this would be an interesting duel to watch. For the first time in what seemed like ages I tuned out the rest of the duels to concentrate fully on the one about to start before me. This, was going to be good.  
  
  
  
Darien fetched his sword ( (like a good little dog ( ) and Serena went to a spare table to deposit her stuff (the staff, the daggers, well.at least the ones that could be seen, her sheath for her sword), and came back with her sword in hand.  
  
Serena and Darien then bowed to each other acknowledging that the duel would begin.  
  
As I watched, I realized that Darien had opted for offense, and it looked like she was having trouble parrying. But everybody know, looks can be deceiving.  
  
Dum dum dum.(not the lollipop, the special effects music!) what will happen next? I too wonder at this.even though I wrote the story! Well, no use to keep you waiting.  
  
Author's POV (I feel so special!)  
  
So far Darien was making all the attacks, when suddenly Serena faltered.  
  
You could see Darien's eyes say: 'this duel is over'. But, Serena's eyes said a whole different thing.that is if you can read eyes. Hers seemed to say something like 'now it's my turn', or 'time for tuna'. Then of course Darien faltered, because he had never seen so much force just from a gaze into a person's eyes.  
  
Serena, seeing thing, (she has very good eyes!) used it to her advantage, making a deadly blow with Darien only just barely blocking in time. Then they were at it. They attacked, they lunged, they parried.all to no avail because.  
  
All of a sudden the was a swoosh as both swords went flying in opposite directions. One landed in a wall next to a kids head, and the other landing at the Mistress's feet. (when I get to this part I always wonder how it all happened. But I still can't figure it out.)  
  
The Mistress picked the sword up by the hilt and said, "I think you should use a weapon less sharp, such as the staff."  
  
Darien and Serena both agreed to this so they each had a little break and got both their staffs, and took their battle positions.  
  
Mistress's POV  
  
As if on cue, they both rushed forward to attack. It seemed to her that Serena was faster, but Darien had more skill. Even considering that, the odds of the outcome were pretty much evened out.  
  
Stroke after stroke there was no relenting to the tricks they both had up their sleeves, neither would give up without a fight.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I watched my opponent with narrowed eyes and thought: 'She's as beautiful as she is skilled, maybe I should go easy on her.BUT THEN I'D HAVE TO BE HER SLAVE FOR A WEEK.but having her for a slave wouldn't be to terrible, I think it will be more profitable it I win this one.Serena look forward to doing whatever I command.'  
  
Serena's POV  
  
'He's good, but not as good as me, I think it's time to end this once and for all'  
  
Author's POV (me again YAY!)  
  
Serena stuck a blow with so much force, (it was meant for Darien's head but he moved back and blocked), that it broke, and since it was so forceful, that when her staff hit the floor, (she could stop the attack since it had so much force), it also broke. Serena lifted her, roughly half broken staff and stared at it dumbly.  
  
*clearing of throat*  
  
"I believe you two should try hand-to-hand combat. Hopefully nothing will break or fly off", stated the Mistress wisely.  
  
Both Darien and Serena nodded at this piece of at vice simultaneously.  
  
  
  
By now, basically everyone in Tokyo had heard that there was a fight in the Mistress's training hall, debating who would be whose slave for a week, and not only that, the ones fighting were good.  
  
In other words, there were lots of people who were waiting to see the outcome.  
  
As if on cue (how do they do that?)they started into action.  
  
Darien was thinking of just flipping her over onto her back, but Serena foresaw this and used his move to throw him to the floor. Then she did a backflip and put a foot down on his chest to apply pressure. Darien grabbed her foot and twisted making Serena fall down.  
  
As if on cue, (how do they do that?), they both flipped up Jackie Chan style, ready to fight and eager to begin.  
  
This time Serena was the first to act. She swooshed her foot forward on the floor, *Swoosh*, hoping to knock Darien off his feet.  
  
As expected, he jumped up out of the way, at least for that attack, because Serena was ready when he came back down to solid earth and swooshed, *swoosh*, her foot backwards, causing Darien to fall on his back and loose his breath for a second.  
  
It was obvious that Serena had won, but Darien wasn't able to accept that. So.as Serena was walking away he hooked his foot around her ankle and pulled.  
  
Consequently enough, (I had nothing to do with this), Serena fell on top of Darien.  
  
(Okay, it is not supposed to be corny and I admit this is kinda corny, but it has to be this way so Serena can..uh..nevermind, la la la lala la!)  
  
There was a very audible gasp from the crowd. Serena and Darien didn't hear, because they were lost in each others eyes (again not too corny but corny all the same). They didn't realize it but the distance between their faces was closing. (I must stop the corniness!). All of a sudden, Serena realized, where she was, what position she was in, and how many people were watching. That was when she made a little 'eep'.  
  
"eep" (see, told ya so!)  
  
With that little eep only he could hear, Darien realized where he was, what position he was in, and that all the people in the crowd were watching.  
  
Of course, the both, simultaneously, (how do they do that?), got out of their former positions, both blushing a furious red.  
  
"SO WHO WON?" asked a spectator from the crowd.  
  
That was when Darien and Serena realized that their duel was not over.  
  
That was when the Mistress decided to intercede once again.  
  
"I suggest, (suggested the Mistress), that the first to land a strike wins, is that agreeable to all?"  
  
There was a chorus of yes, and even Darien and Serena agreed.  
  
They took their stances once again, but this time Serena decided to move like the wind.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
It was all or nothing. I would get one shot and I would have to make it count.  
  
I looked over at Darien, and was surprised to see him smiling. He probably thought that he could win. I would show him.  
  
I brought up my fist and was there so quickly he didn't even have time to blink. That was when I punched him right in the eye. I hadn't realized how hard I had hit him until he fell backwards, clutching his eye.  
  
Author's POV (yay for me!)  
  
"I declare Serena the winner. Now please, kindly disperse into your daily activities, or leave if you choose to." After declaring that the Mistress went over to Serena, who was standing in front of Darien.  
  
"That was quite some show. From now on, I want the two of you to pair up, learning from each other like you would from me. You will practice duel every day-unless one gets injured, like now. You will both train very hard. The reason why I'm doing this, is because you are both superior in many skills. Darien, your defense and form are better then Serena's but her offence and speed better yours. That is why you will learn from each other the skills that you cannot learn from a teacher."  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
"I understand Mistress."  
  
"Good." Since she was finished saying what she wanted to say the Mistress walked back to her perch and sat down, now watching what seemed to be boring little duels, compared to the exciting one that had just ended.  
  
Serena was left all alone with Darien. It seemed no one was going to come help him, or at least bring him an ice pack.  
  
  
  
So, what do you guys think.please review, I'm starting to feel discouraged. I mean.I haven't had any reviews for this thingummy.it can get depressing. I will take any and all reviews, I don't really care which. Just please review. That's all I have for stories so until I write more, I won't really have the chance to update. Thanks for reading this if you have!!  
  
~Transcendant Pig 


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone.this is the newest update in my saga of stories.regretfully.this isn't part of it. The reason why is because I, Transcendant Pig, will be moving in a week or two, and I won't really be able to use my computer to update or any thing like that, partly because it will be wrapped up in a box and shipped to my new house. So in going with that I am really extremely sorry and I hope to write more so I can update more. I have been, up till now, I hope, a very good updater, but I get very discouraged. I haven't gotten any reviews what so ever. Well excluding the one I gave myself. But that one doesn't count. I will keep writing my stories but, whether I post them or not depends on the reviews I get. Be they bad or good I will receive them with gladness because at least some people feel the urge to review. But, if for some freaky reason of your own, or fanfiction.net doesn't let you review or whatever, you can send your comments to takhirinuko@yahoo.com, or wildmage21@juno.com .it all depends on which you want to use. I can't promise you that I will be able to check my email because, again with the packing part, but I will try every so often to check. Please review!!!!! 


	6. Home Alone: in a pig's style: Preview

Hey everyone, I am really sorry if I had been keeping anonymous reviewers from reviewing. I honestly didn't know.and, today I have decided to keep continuing my stories but I am working on one right now.it's called Home Alone: in a pig's style. Intriguing isn't it? Well since I have been so umm lax? I guess I will give what little I have.I actually only have like the part after the beginning so I don't really know how it gets to this point, but Serena's parents are spies and are captured. Their capturers, whoever they are, want to know their secrets. Of course, they aren't telling. So they go after Serena, and Darien just happens to be with her, I'll explain how later, and gets dragged off to Serena's house to set some traps for the bad guys. Anyways, I'm really sorry and if someone would tell me how I can make it so I can accept anonymous reviews I would be very grateful. Of course, if you are anonymous you could probably email me at takhirinuko@yahoo.com or wildmage21@juno.com whichever is easier. I would also like to thank Chintamani for giving me a review. It really meant a lot to me.  
  
Now, onto the excerpt:  
  
Home Alone: in a pig's style  
  
(btw-Serena is setting a trap so that the bad guys can't follow them to find Serena's house)  
  
Serena came to an alley/hallway and came to a halt.  
  
"This is a good place."  
  
All of a sudden Darien heard the sound of things falling to the ground with a little tink sound. Apparently many small, round objects, commonly known as skittles, were falling in waves to the ground. There were so many there must have been millions.  
  
Darien looked over to see Serena spreading the skittles out carefully trying to cover the spaces between the walls. (they are in like a little alley/hallway, therefore, trying to block the path).  
  
"Shoot! I ran out of skittles!" said a Serena who was frantically searching her bag for more. She paused in her rummaging to say, "Unless."  
  
Serena turned around and started rummaging again until she produced, yet another bag of skittles.  
  
"Where did those come from?" questioned Darien.  
  
Blushing madly Serena pointed to her chest. On closer inspection Darien could see that her chest was indeed a little, ahem coughcough depleted coughcough.  
  
Embarrassed at noticing this, Darien picked up one of the newly added skittles. On closer examination, Darien realized that there was something strange about it. "What are these?"  
  
"Well, my mom gave them to me to use in case I was ever in danger. She calls them 'mini-skittles' or, in other words, 'mini-explosives'."  
  
Darien, shocked at her reply dropped the mini-skittle and caused more then a few "mini-explosions".  
  
"Told ya so!" stated Serena as she dropped a few more carefully on the ground.  
  
"Well, let's go!" -Serena  
  
"Huh" -Darien  
  
"Since I'm out of mini-skittles there's no point in staying behind, besides they'll be here soon."  
  
"Oh" stated Darien feeling very wise yet still confused as to who they were, along with the author. (no one should have to go through confusion alone)  
  
Serena was gone by the time Darien's brain could process that he was supposed to move, but before she got too far away he heard her say "Oops!" and saw her streaking back.  
  
When she got back she grabbed her forgotten bag (of tricks?)and said, "C'mon Darien! We still have lots of traps to set!" and so in saying this she grabbed his hand once again and started dragging him off to her house.  
  
Well that's all I have for now, please tell me what you think, because I really care about how everyone feels when they read my stories. Are they inspired, disgusted, full of so much laughter they could float? Send all comments wherever you want, because all comments are accepted.that is, if I can figure out how to let anonymous reviewers review.  
  
That's all for now!  
  
~Transcendant Pig 


	7. The Candyman 1

Transcendant Pig Short Stories  
  
Welcome to another episode of Transcendant Pig Short Stories.I think, so as not to disappoint you, I will post the beginning of two new stories. I'm really sorry that I haven't been continuing my other stories, but the original copies got lost while I was moving. So what I plan to do today, is print out my other stories and continue on from there. Also, I would appreciate it very much, if any and all would review to tell me which stories I should continue. I had this wacky idea for The Ice Cream Scoopers for a sequel and in it the scoopers that Darien and Serena had held got together and eventually married, and one day Andrew found one more scooper than what he had had originally. Intriguing huh? Anyways the stories I am writing about today are: The Candyman, and Partridge in a Pear Tree.well maybe I'll hold back on that one because it isn't quite ready to put out yet. So, onto The Candyman!  
  
  
  
The Candyman  
  
By: Transcendant Pig  
  
A figure dressed in a tight all black suit waited, watching from the rooftops. Suddenly there was movement down below her in what normal people would believe was a deserted alley, but she knew that was where her targets lie. The figure smiled and said, "Get ready to rumble, because I am gonna rock your world."  
  
The figure then flipped off the roof and landed soundlessly, as she then melted into the shadows.  
  
There were three of them. That is, three people. They had robbed a bank (I know kinda like way old fashioned, byt deal with me!). at first, they had decided to hide the money, and come back later to break it into three even shares. The place they had hidden the money, and the place they were dividing it, was the same alley the figure was creeping silently into.  
  
They had names of course, the robbers that is. They also had special qualities. The first man I will talk about is Rusty. He was their leader, the one that made the plans, the one that decided everything. To go against his wishes was death. His special quality, was power. The second, was Terry. He was one block-headed guy, and because of that, everyone must surely guess that he was the muscle man. His quality, was strength. The last one, was mouse. There's not much to really say about him except he was small, and love gadgets serverely. His special quality, was the art of technology. This trio of guys, was part of a larger group, a group known as, Mystery. (I know I know, very corny, but I couldn't think of anything else, maybe later on you will find out that the mystery is secretly part of another group, who knows?).  
  
While the trio were dividing up their "equal shares", there came a sound that only Mouse,who had the sharpest ears, heard it, and dismissed it. Since Mouse was the only one facing the entrance, he was the only one who saw the shadowed figure. It had been walking slow and steady. Well, Mouse would put an end to that.  
  
Mouse approached the figure with his gun at the ready.  
  
"Hey Mouse, whac'cha doing?" questioned Terry.  
  
Mouse never got to answer because, at that moment, he reached the shadows, where the figure lurked.  
  
There were sounds, but as quiet as they were, no one could hear them. When Mouse suddenly plopped to the ground, his face was a mask of horror.  
  
Out of the shadows came the figure that had spied upon them from way above.  
  
"Wha'choo doing here?"  
  
The figure smiled and said, "I'm here to kick your butt."  
  
Then, before they could speak, (here's where you find out why this story is called what it is) the figure clenched her hand which began to glow as she shouted out, "ROCK CANDY TOSS!"  
  
The glowing intensified as she threw it at Rusty and Terry. When released from her hand, the light immediately turned into shards of rock candy, very sharp shards.  
  
When the rain of rock candy ebbed to a stop, you could see two people in a pile with, considering the sharpness of the rock candy, very few scratches.  
  
The figure, who did not aim to kill, just knock unconscious, thought her job was done, and started walking away.  
  
She paused when she heard someone say, "Who are you?"  
  
She turned around and said, " I am the Candyman." And that was all he heard as he slipped into a well of darkness,  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think, please review and remember to tell me which story you think I should continue. Sorry I have to stop my author notes here but my dad's bugging me to get off. And remember, I will update soon.I hope. 


	8. Sophisticated Swordmaster 3

Hello and welcome to an all-new addition of Transcendant Pig Short Stories. Oh yah.umm I forgot to tell you but, you can now anonymous review me. You are in for a special treat today, because I have been writing a lot! You are also lucky because my sister convinced me to write not one, not two, but three alternative endings to snowballs come raining. But of course, she only suggested that tonight, and therefore have not written a single thing about it, however, I can say that there will be a snowball fight in the next posting of it. Now, my other sister thinks she doesn't get any credit.she helped me sometimes to figure out a few things in sophisticated swordmaster. Her name on fanfiction is Shiara the Water Priestess I believe, and she will soon be an author herself, (or so she tells me). However, she had nothing to do with this next chapter so I can take all the glory for myself (YAY!). and ummm, Funnybones (the parrot I mentioned in earlier chapters) will make his first appearance in this chapter!!!!! Also, I realized that I have kinda been lacking in my disclaimers, and this is to make up for it:  
  
Disclaimer: ya da ya da ya da-the parrot is mine, you can't take him-ya da ya da ya da-the rest regretfully is hers-ya da ya da ya da-I will do my best to uphold my family-ya da ya da ya da-bananas-ya da ya da ya da-and power to the monkeys!  
  
So, onto the third insert of yes, Sophisticated Swordmaster 3!!!!!!  
  
By me, Transcendant Pig!  
  
Excerpt from last time:  
  
Serena was left all alone with Darien. It seemed no one was going to come help him, or at least bring him an ice pack.  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
I was still kneeling down clutching my eye, when I heard everything recede back to its normal pace, and everyone leave. I was about to get up when I heard footsteps. When the footsteps stopped, I looked up to see Serena standing over me with an ice pack in her hand.  
  
"Here." She said to me like we weren't enemies at all, "if you put it on your eye now, it won't hurt so much later on."  
  
When I didn't answer she turned around and started walking towards the hidden stair in the training hall.  
  
"Thanks." I said at her receding figure.  
  
Apparently she heard me, because after I said that she turned around and smiled a small smile at me, and then continued on her way.  
  
Author's POV ("no author read, my point of view, not yours, I mean you have your own show.leave my puny infamous gathering of short stories alone!" ~animated aardvark stalks of sullenly muttering "I knew Buster gave me the wrong directions to his house"~)  
  
Now, as everyone should know, the secret stair led to a second level (duh!). On that second level, were basically rooms for people to stay in. The people who stayed there were, the Mistress (even she need a place to sleep at the end of the day, not to mention the fact that she owns the place.), Serena (from out of town with no where else to stay, not to mention that she trains there at the request of Sensei, a friend of the Mistress), Darien (sent to live and train there by his family), and Andrew.  
  
Now, Andrew, or at least his pet, plays a very big part in this story. You see, Andrew was going on vacation for the week and there was a tradition (more like rule, due to an incident involving a gerbil and some nasty looking jello) in his family, not to bring their pets along with them, or in easier terms, no pets allowed.  
  
So, the next morning Andrew woke up early, for he would leave soon, and got ready to go. When he was done packing, he got out a cage, bird feed, and water, which he normally put in shallow dishes on his dresser. When he had everything, he called out "Funnybones!"  
  
There was the sound of flapping (flap! flap!) as Andrew's parrot, Funnybones, flew out from beneath his bed with what seemed to be an old lollipop in his mouth, and landed on his arm.  
  
"Hey!" Andrew protested, "I've been looking for that!" and saying that, he took the lollipop from his mouth.  
  
"Now, this is very important that you remember this, you will be staying with Darien this week understand?"  
  
"To Darien, to Darien, the wonderful wizard of.of.KUNG-FU!" sung the parrot in a rich english accent.  
  
Andrew just laughed and petted his head while saying, "You silly bird, be good to Darien, and he will be good to you."  
  
Little did Andrew know that what he had just said (with out the 'you silly bird') would soon be repeated.  
  
As Andrew walked down the hall to Darien's door (to give him Funnybones), another door opened and out popped a girl. The girl, (whom we know as Serena), asked, "Is there a kitchen around here?"  
  
"Uhh.yah, it's right through that door," said Andrew pointing to a door down the hall. "My names Andrew, what's yours?"  
  
"Ohh, sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Serena, and thanks for telling me."  
  
"Sue-eee!" screeched Funnybones, clearly in want of attention.  
  
Andrew grimaced from it going right to his ears and said, "This is Funnybones. He's such a silly bird."  
  
Funnybones flew of Andrew's arm and onto Serena's as he greeted her with a simple, "Hullo!"  
  
"Why hello Funnybones!" said Serena chuckling.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, I'm on vacation, and if you see Funnybones lurking around, just go put him in his cage. It will be in that room," said Andrew pointing to Darien's room.  
  
"Have fun!" said Serena headed off to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
  
"What should I make today?" muttered Serena who was talking to herself.  
  
"Ohhhh! I know, SCONES!" said Serena who was drooling at the thought.  
  
Serena found everything she needed in that kitchen, from the mixer to the honeybutter. This was a fully equipped kitchen that had anything anyone would ever need.  
  
While the scones were frying, Serena decided to make a batch of coffee.  
  
When she finished with everything, she heaped the scones onto a plate, and put the plate on the table, along with the honeybutter and a cup of coffee just the way she liked it. 1% coffee, 30% creamer, and 69% sugar.  
  
She then sat down to eat but as she reached for a scone, she realized she had made too much!  
  
Serena looked at the food with dismay as she thought, 'Not Again!!!!!'  
  
You see, Serena hates to waste food, so she always eats every single morsel of what she makes, unless there is someone else to help her eat it. But she kinda has the problem of making too much, and one time she didn't have anyone to share it with. So, long story short, (ha ha ha a short story in a collection of short stories!) she ending up eating everything, got really sick, had to go to the hospital to get her stomach pumped, and made sure there was always some one with her at breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Time to look in on Darien~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien awoke to knocking on his door.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
He groaned as he got up. It seemed the pounding on the door was also inside his head. As he moved slowly to the door there came more knocking.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"I don't understand.usually Darien is up before m-."  
  
Andrew got cut off as the door opened and as he saw Darien's face, he let out an all-knowing "AHHHH.now I see!"  
  
"How bad is it?" asked Darien for he to was all knowing and knew what the ahhh above meant.  
  
"It's pretty bad," stated Andrew as he looked once again at his friends face to see a large purplish bruise forming around his eye.  
  
"Does it hurt when I do this?" asked a curious Andrew while lightly poking the black eye.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Don't ever do that again!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" said Andrew looking very innocent.  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
All of a sudden there was a ringing in Darien's head as Darien's alarm clock started beeping to tell him it was six o'clock.  
  
"It's six o'clock!! Oh man oh man oh man.I'm gonna be so late, here take Funnybones, his cage and food are in my room, just go and bring it here.ahhhh! I gotta gooo!" screamed Andrew as he roughly shoved Funnybones into Darien's arms and bolted outside as to avoid being late, due to the fact that one time he was late for a family vacation, and just happened to get on the wrong plane, so instead of going to a nice warm Ireland in the summer, he ended up in Sweden during their winter. Brr, not to mention that when that little escapade was over, they kept a close eye on him from then on. (poor Andrew).  
  
"Have fun," said Darien quietly, as he went over to Andrew's room to get the stuff Andrew mentioned.  
  
As he reached it, Funnybones lept into the air and headed towards the kitchen. 'Silly bird' thought Darien as he retrieved the cage and food and moved to put them in his room.  
  
Once there, he set the stuff down and went to find 'the rotten fiend' as Darien so casually called him.  
  
When he left his room he decided to head towards the kitchen where Funnybones had headed. Just as he was about to go in he heard voices. He leaned closer to the door to hear what was being said and got the shock of his life as he heard Serena say, ".So that's my life story Funnybones, what do you think I should do?"  
  
"Be good to Darien and he will be good to you!"  
  
"How right you are you silly bird!"  
  
"Silly bird! Silly bird!"  
  
Just as Darien went into the kitchen, he heard Serena say, "Would you like another scone Funnybones? There's still too many."  
  
"Mind if I take a couple?"  
  
Serena turned at his voice and said, "Yes of course!"  
  
As he sat down she then went on to say how sorry she was, and that she was just determined to win and wouldn't have it any other way. Of course, after that he said, "It's alright, in fact, I look forward to training with you."  
  
"And I you"  
  
With that said, there was silence until a certain someone could no longer hold it in.  
  
"May I PLEASE have the honeybutter!" said Funnybones, and as they were putting liberal amounts on his scone you could hear him muttering under his breath, "Honestly, kids these days have no respect for parrots! Silly bird they call me, well I will show them I'm just as intelligent and twice as pretty as."for that was all you could hear because he was stuffing his beak full with a scone literally dripping with honeybutter.  
  
Umm.even though I have more, I think I'll just stop here because it's kinda late and I still have other things to do..and uhhh...i will update the rest later! Though how much later, I have no idea.and the most important part of this chapter.R&R!!!!! I just love reviews,, and nothing will help better than a couple reviews to get me to update faster!!! (don't you just love bribery???) 


	9. Sophisticated Swordmaster 4

Hey everyone! I'm sorry if you all thought the last chappie was short. This time I will make a greater effort, and because I chopped off about half of what I had intended to update, this next installment will be S.S. 4 (or Sophisticated Swordmaster 4) the end of the 3rd term is tomorrow! Yay! And no school on Monday! But I get to far ahead of myself.onto the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much, but what I do is significant. First of all, I own Sensei (earlier), Mistress (current, and earlier), the boy who almost gets his head chopped off (earlier), Funnybones (current), and the new characters I will be introducing in this chappie or the next one. You may, if you care to notice, that I did not mention Sailor Moon as something I own.of course this would be a great time to do so, but alas.all I have are my characters and I will not let you have them (unless you would like to use them in a story and ask me first!!!). Especially Funnybones!!!  
  
Sophisticated Swordmaster 4  
  
By: Transcendant Pig  
  
(Excerpt from last time)  
  
With that said, there was silence until a certain someone could no longer hold it in.  
  
"May I PLEASE have the honeybutter!" said Funnybones, and as they were putting liberal amounts on his scone you could hear him muttering under his breath, "Honestly, kids these days have no respect for parrots! Silly bird they call me, well I will show them I'm just as intelligent and twice as pretty as."for that was all you could hear because he was stuffing his beak full with a scone literally dripping with honeybutter.  
  
  
  
Serena and Darien, surprised by Funnybones intelligent outburst, just looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
When they had finished the scones (with help from Funnybones), they went to their rooms to get ready for school. They decided, that after that, they would meet outside so Darien could take her to school, seeing as how she did not yet know the way.  
  
In the end, (not the song!), it was Serena who ended up waiting for Darien.  
  
She was dressed in a semi-tight quarter-sleeve black v-neck with baggy black pants held up with a black belt, with black combat books completing the ensemble. She was also wearing her dagger sheaths, and yes, the daggers were in their sheaths.  
  
When Darien arrived, he was wearing dark blue baggy pants, with black vans and a GWAR hoodie (courtesy of one of my good friends.she has one! It's so cool, all these skulls and bones.not to mention the blood!). To finish the ensemble, was a pair of dark sunglasses that covered his black eye.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to find these" apologized Darien while pointing to his sunglasses.  
  
"No problem" said Serena, "nice hoodie."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They walked on in silence, until both could no longer hold it in and they said at the exact same time, "we need to talk."  
  
"You first" (again at the same time.)  
  
"Well" said Serena, "we need to talk about you being my slave for a week. What I mean is, I don't think it's right. Even though we agreed upon it, it just feels wrong."  
  
"That's just it, we agreed upon it. You won fair and square, and you have to pay the consequences, good or bad."  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel," said Serena with a grin forming on her face, "you will accompany me to the mall after school."  
  
"Yes Master,"  
  
"Don't call me that, my name is Serena, and I would like it if you called me that."  
  
"As you wish.that," said Darien with a mock bow at Serena.  
  
"You know what I mean!" said a mildly angry Serena.  
  
"No, please tell me."  
  
"We will deal with this after school" stated Serena, for they had reached the entrance of their school.  
  
As they were walking down the hall to get Serena's schedule, a lot of people were passing around rumors and whispers.  
  
They went something like:  
  
'Who does she think she is, hanging out with Darien. Doesn't she know he's the most popular guy in school?'  
  
'I hear that the new girl is gonna bring her sword to school tomorrow, and slice everyone to little tiny shards.'  
  
'What do you think of the new girl? I hear that she beat the toughest guy in the Mistress's training hall, wonder who he is.'  
  
'Does he think she's starting a new fashion? Why wear dagger sheaths, if they don't have any daggers!'  
  
The person who said this last one was quite wrong about there being no daggers in the sheaths, for there were daggers in the sheaths, just pushed up far enough that they were unseen, and yet could still slid into her hand by command (a trick she learned from a passing magician's act).  
  
As they walked into the counseling center, a girl named Mina exited, and accidentally bumped into Darien, knocking off his sunglasses.  
  
"Oh, sorry Darien! I didn't see you there" she paused as she helped Darien up. When everything was at it's right order (except the sunglasses), Mina finally noticed Serena and asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"Oops! Sorry, that's Serena. She just transferred here."  
  
""Hi, I'm Mina," said Mina holding out a friendly hand for shaking.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Serena shaking it.  
  
Then Darien cut in saying, "We were going to get Serena's schedule, and then I was gonna show her around."  
  
"Don't worry about that Darien, I'll do it for you!" said Mina grabbing Serena's hand and practically dragging her into a nest of doom.  
  
Darien was about to leave when Mina's head popped out the doorway, and then the rest of her as she said, "Nice eye Darien"  
  
Darien felt for the sunglasses but felt none, so he looked to the floor and picked them up and then, finally put them on.  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Uhh, it was a kind of welcoming present from Serena."  
  
Mina looked shocked, so she looked to Serena for conformation.  
  
When Serena tilted her head and said, "Guilty", Mina was just so shocked she dragged Serena into the counseling center once again, to get her schedule.  
  
Darien, feeling slightly confused, just shook his head and headed off towards the library.  
  
Mina's POV  
  
I was shocked by what I had heard. Serena gave Darien a black eye! Not many knew it, but I did. I knew that he was the top student at the Mistress's training hall, that is, until Serena came.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Mina led Serena through passages that only a veteran of the school could navigate. When they finally stopped, they appeared to be in the main office.  
  
Mina then caught the attention of the aide in the office by saying, "Hey Amy! We need this girl's schedule, she's new."  
  
"Oh hey! You must be Serena. You caused quite a ruckus yesterday from what I hear. My name is Amy."  
  
"Nice to meet you!"  
  
While Serena said this, Amy had been typing info into a computer nearby, and presently, you could hear the printer, whirring into action.  
  
When the printout finally slid out, Amy took it and handed it to Serena saying, "Here you go, looks like some interesting classes you've got!"  
  
"Thanks" said Serena taking the paper.  
  
"Come on Serena! I still gotta give you the tour. Amy, meeting after school, Lita will fill you in on the details" said Mina while once again, practically dragging Serena out the door.  
  
Once they were out in the hall, Mina asked, "What's your first class?"  
  
Serena peered at the paper and said, "Looks like fencing."  
  
"Oh cool, fencing. That's a great class from what I hear. It' right through this door" said Mina opening a door to show a spacious room with padding on the floor, and a few early birds practicing.  
  
Mina then tugged Serena out and shut the door saying, "What's next on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Tae Kwon Do."  
  
"Awesome, you're in my class!" said a very excited Mina who started dragging her to the Tae Kwon Do classroom. When they got there, Mina was about to open the door to show her what was inside, when the bell rang, and Mina looked up in surprise.  
  
"Listen Serena, I gotta go but I'll see you in 2nd period and tell you where to go next ok?"  
  
"Sure!" said Serena as she watched Mina dodging through the thickening crowd.  
  
Serena then turned around and started trying to remember where the fencing class was. When she couldn't remember, she decided to ask someone to direct her to it.  
  
"Excuse me" she said to a person while tapping them on the shoulder with her fingers, "do you know where the fencing class is?"  
  
The person she had tapped turned around and said incredulously, "Serena!"  
  
Ok ok, I know people or at least most, people hate cliffhangers, but I promise that this one turns out good. I still have a little more in my little notebook, but since I have typed five pages, I think I deserve a rest. Anyways, I can't think of anything else to say except, Read and Review!  
  
~Transcendant Pig 


	10. Snowballs Come Flying 2

Long time in coming, but it was bound to come sooner or later. I guess that this time it was just later.he he he.don't kill me!!! Anyways, during these last couple months, I have been doodling, reading, drawing, searching, getting fillings, and a whole bunch of other stuff. What I have written at the moment it what I wrote earlier. I uh.haven't really been writing. But there is a good reason. I'm popping with great ideas. The problem, is that they are all for an original story plot, that I intend to make as a comic/manga/whatever you wanna call em as soon as I get a new sketchbook. Wohoo! Anyways, this is the second installment of Snowballs Come Raining. I know you guys have been waiting a while for this. And I would just like to say, that Lilo and Stitch rock.and for Heather to read Sophisticated Swordmaster. Also, the most important piece on news.it's always good to review!  
  
Disclaimer time!!! This is no standard disclaimer.it's, somewhat different, but.here it is- Two people walk into the orangutan section of the zoo to behold an interesting site. Apparently an orangutan was jumping around holding out a banana yelling that he owned sailor moon, not some filthy half-breed naoko takeuchi. The two stared in wonder the first saying, you seen something like this before, and nope said the second, also something like, you think they are gonna get em asked the first, and the second replied yep. The premonition proved true, for at that moment two men dressed in all black appeared, one holding what seemed to be the crescent moon wand and the other holding a rose. The orangutan, conveniently named Chester, then stopped his wild dance and chanting to stare at them. The two in black said, in perfect unison, we hear that you think you own the hard work of the wondrous naoko takeuchi. Chester, replied with what only he could feel was bravery saying something like, what did you say.is there a bug in my ear.something about owning something.the only thing I own at the moment is this banana.you want my banana.why.why.why is the world such a cruel place, as to how you cant even keep your own banana. Oh course, while Chester was ranting, the two in black creeped up and took his banana saying that it would be payment enough, for the poor lil monkey was flooded with tears. The two then turned to the bystanders asking if they said they owned sailor moon. The two trembled at their might saying no, they never did, and to not take their pikachu plushies. The two, then took the blastoise plushies away saying that it would do for now, and then commenced to leave. When they were gone, they (the bystanders) hugged their plushies, and sighed in relief.but you never know what may happen tomorrow.  
  
Long disclaimer.but.did it work?.I just want everyone to know that I only have a Chester plushie, and he tends to take on the form of a very floppy dog.please don't take him.he's mine.  
  
Disclaimer I planned to use-guess my shooting star still isn't working, I still don't own sailor moon so im still not rich.don't sue, cause Chester will come and eat you.  
  
Onto the story, though the disclaimer was a story in itself.  
  
Snowballs Come Raining 2  
  
By me.Transcendant Pig  
  
Recap: Darien got the evil glint and grin saying bring your friends ill bring mine.blah blah blah.four o'clock, crown arcade.blah blah blah.deal says Serena going to get her friends and Darien his.  
  
Serena calmly walked to the door but even before the door closed, she had dashed out of sight of to Mina's house. She had some convincing to do.  
  
Mina opened her door and said, "Don't worry, I'll be there shortly." All this was said to a very-confused-with-a-blank-face-to-match-it Serena. Of course Mina then popped out of her house wearing some warm clothes and carrying one glove with the other on her hand.  
  
"How did you know what I was here for?" asked the very-confused-with-a- blank-face-to-match-it Serena.  
  
Mina looked shocked as she asked Serena with an incredulous voice, "Haven't you ever realized that every year you have a snowball fight with Darien? Same day, time, same everything!!! Since you're running late this year I decided to come along quietly, now come on! It's almost 3:00 and we need to get everyone else if we want to make it on time!"  
  
Serena, hearing this, was so dumbfounded that she had to be led to all the other houses they had to stop by. Of course, since it was running late everything that happened at Mina's house was a basic repeat at Amy's, Raye's, and Lita's. Door opens, door closes, a minute or so later, door opens again with a hyper-active girl dressed warmly and ready for a snowball fight.  
  
Of course, why would they not be hyper-active? I mean, this was the biggest snowball fight that winter. It always had been. So, it came to be that they came to the Crown Arcade with 30 minutes to spare and started building a wall and many snowballs for a heavy arsenal.  
  
While they were doing this, the boys showed up a couple minutes later due to the fact that Darien just had to finish his coffee before he left to get his friends which, if he hadn't, they would have come to the appointed place of battle at the same exact time.  
  
As they came closer, if you scanned all there faces, you would see three with childish delight upon theirs and one with a very dumbfounded look similar to Serena. The reason being is simple, for how they all came to be there was in fact almost a replication of what happened to Serena when she went to get her friends. He too had had little time and decided to come quietly like a good little sheep when he was led from one house to the next to round up all his friends.  
  
They too started on defences and forts not to mention making snowball after snowball to put in a pile quickly growing into a small hill then a mountain. Of course, it was noting compared to Lita's and Amy's pile for they had had a little more time, but the difference was great indeed.  
  
Everyone was working except for Serena, who was standing there, and Darien who was sitting there. Both had dumbfounded looks on their faces until one smelled the rich aroma of hot chocolate from within the arcade when the door slid open to reveal Andrew dressed nice and warm with but another childish look of delight on his face and in his grin.  
  
Serena, woken up from a seemingly unwakable stupor called out, "Hey Andrew, if your out here who's running the arcade?"  
  
"Lizzy."  
  
"Would you mind if I went and got some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Only if you get some for me."  
  
"Okay, sure"  
  
Serena hopped of as happy as a bunny towards the entrance of the arcade and went right up to the counter saying, "Hey Lizzy! Can I get 12 hot chocolates to go?"  
  
"No problem Serena, I'd be happy to!"  
  
"Cool, oh and, before I forget, Andrew said he would pay for them"  
  
"That's really nice of him"  
  
Andrew looked up in surprise at this and yelled, "I did not!" , But, Lizzy never heard this since Mina had thrown a well-aimed snowball right in to Andrew's mouth when it opened to what came out was really something like, "Figh Fidd Faughh!" , in an extremely muffled and semi-strangled voice.  
  
Seeing this, Mina posed in her trademark "V for Victory" stance until he was hit by a well-aimed snowball from Andrew. It seemed he wanted revenge after he finished coughing up the snowball in a gooey half-melted mess, while down on his hands and knees. After that, Mina was down for she had gotten hit hard in her stomach and fell down, in a kind of daze while clutching at her stomach with agonized breathing.  
  
Lita wasn't about to let her friend go un-avenged so she threw a snowball at Andrew who ducked so that it would go flying over him and incidentally went right into Ken's ear. Ken of course, wanted it out that he fell down scrabbling at his ear until it melted and trickled inside his ear giving him a grand headache and fell asleep in the pain.  
  
Of course, this went on and on until no one was left standing, well, Darien wasn't exactly standing, but he wasn't down for the count either. He just sat there the whole time, neither helping or defending until everyone else had similar happenings to what happened to Mina and Ken.  
  
By the time Serena came out, it was well over, even though she had been gone for only a couple minutes.  
  
She surveyed the scene before her with a mild eye until it rested upon Darien, whom she started to walked towards. When she got there, she sat down setting the cardboard containers with the hot chocolate in them beside her while taking one out and handing it to Darien, who took it with mute thanks. After he took it, she took one for herself and started sipping quietly.  
  
They continue to sip quietly until finally Serena breaks the silence with two unforgettable words, "Every year?"  
  
She of course, had seen her own befuddled look mirrored upon Darien's features earlier and supposed he knew.  
  
"Yep"  
  
Serena paused after taking a gulp to say, "The strangest thing happened too. My friends came with out a single grumble or whine."  
  
At hearing this, Darien froze.  
  
"Yours too huh?" asked Serena with a little laughter in her eyes.  
  
Darien relaxed taking another sip of hot chocolate only pausing to say, "Yep"  
The End  
  
Author's Last Note: A fun little ending I just had to write, perhaps I will write another ending.and also, just in case you wanted to know, I am thinking about putting up a fictional story of my own called Hitherto. When I put it up I'll let you know so you can cruise by and read it if you want. Happy reading everyone!!! And remember to R-E-V-I-E-W!!! 


	11. Home Alone: in a pig's style 2?

Here comes yet another chapter in my short stories series. I know I have been a crummy update-ist, but then, so are a lot of people. I will try my best to update more often, and if I don't I will give all my anime/manga, sketchbooks, and ordinary books, so as to motivate me, to my dear friend heather (who will no doubt enjoy that which I cant have.T.T), so that I can then write down what I plan to on regular paper.maybe I should also give her my computer so that I cant go and read other fanfics.  
  
The story that is being updated today is Home Alone In A Pig's Style.my sister, star pinky, is basically forcing me to update more often. However, we had to plan out what would happen in every story.so far, we have completed our thoughts on 3 stories, so those will be updated first so that I can finish them off. Oh yah.there will be sequels to The Ice Cream Scooper, so look out for them.  
  
Home Alone In A Pig's Style 2  
  
- -Recap- -  
  
When she got back she grabbed her forgotten bag (of tricks?)and said, "C'mon Darien! We still have lots of traps to set!" and so in saying this she grabbed his hand once again and started dragging him off to her house.  
  
- - - -  
  
~Darien's P.O.V.~  
  
My brain was still trying to catch up with me when I finally realized that I was being dragged by the beautiful meatball head. I had given up denying my feelings long ago, so I was fairly accustomed to my heart beating at twice its natural pace. I keep trying to remember how I got into this situation in the first place, and finally it comes to me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was sitting on my regular stool, drinking my regular coffee, and talking to Andrew when she came bursting in, her eyes full of tears and a duffel bag in her hand. I repressed the urge to get up and comfort her, knowing that she would end up coming here to spill her story to Andrew in a matter of seconds. She came and sat next to me, dropping the duffel bag to the floor, not saying a word until Andrew came within seconds of her arrival to try and find out what happened.  
  
Andrew then went on to pat her back and whisper consolations in her ear until her tears slowed, then stopped. Andrew then asked her if she was ready to tell us what happened.  
  
She reluctantly pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it without looking to Andrew. I saw Andrew read it and attempted to see what was on the paper. When Andrew finished, he handed it silently to me. I skimmed through it first, and then, with my shock rapidly building, I re- read it carefully. The message on the paper was written with newspaper clipped letters and it had no signature, it ended only with the word cisibeos. Its contents said this:  
  
'If you're looking for your parents and brother, you won't find them. We have taken them so that we can obtain your cooperation. Since they would tell us nothing about its location, we need you. If you tell us where it is, we shall set your parents free. Of course, if you don't, we will come after you, and you won't like what we do.  
  
cisibeos'  
  
I turned it over expecting to see something telling me about what 'it' was, but I only saw one thing. A phone number. I guess that this would be the means of communication. I slowly slid the piece of paper across the counter to Serena.  
  
I could still see a few tears streaming down her face, so I just stayed silent. I was surprised when she and not Andrew broke the silence between by saying that she wasn't sure what she should do. Andrew then asked what 'it' was, and why 'it' was so important.  
  
Serena started to say that she didn't know what they meant, but then a look of wonderment was cast upon her face half way through her denial. She then got the biggest grin on her face and then went on to say that she knew exactly what to do.  
  
She then paused with a thoughtful look and added that she would need a volunteer. Andrew took this opportunity to say that he had to look after the arcade till 9, but that I had no plans and would be glad to help.  
  
At that point in time, I found it very easy to choke on the coffee I had been drinking at the time.  
  
* End of Flashback*  
  
So, that was how I ended up being dragged to Serena's house on a Saturday afternoon.  
  
When we finally stopped in front of a nice two story house, we were both breathing hard and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Serena looked at that moment. I was finally broken out of my reverie when Serena asked me if I was doing alright.  
  
I replied that yes I was fine and who was cisibeos and what did they want. Serena got a troubled look and said that she didn't know who cisibeos was, but she knew what they wanted and would fight with everything she could before she would let them pry it from her.  
  
I asked her then the question which I don't think I wanted an answer to later on, but at that moment, I was deadly curious about how we were going to protect whatever 'it' was. I asked her, how we were going to do that.  
  
The reply was interesting for she said that she didn't know and that they might deploy their defenciary tactics. Getting a bit confused by the big words that Serena normally never used, I asked what she meant.  
  
She then got the slyest grin I have ever seen while replying with a country accent, why Darien m'dear, we're gonna rig m'house with traps that come from m'families personal laboratory.  
  
I then got a feeling of dread and asked if I was supposed to be excited.  
  
Heh heh.umm well, it is kinda short, but it's starting the base for a really good story. I promise that there will be three nice and long chapters coming for this story with lots humorous commentary.but I think I will update Snowballs Come Raining/Falling/Flying (I never did find out which one was correct.) next.remember, review review review, it helps with motivation. 


End file.
